<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RoaW Chibi by HalfMasked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193183">RoaW Chibi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMasked/pseuds/HalfMasked'>HalfMasked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remnant of a Worm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chibi, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious, Parody, Sketches, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMasked/pseuds/HalfMasked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of comedy sketches based on Remnant of a Worm and RWBY Chibi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remnant of a Worm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RoaW Chibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RWBY has a spin-off comedy series called RWBY Chibi, this is the Remnant of a Worm version of that. You... don't actually need to have read Remnant of a Worm for this. Huh. </p>
<p>Swearing, randomness, and comedic violence ahead. </p>
<p>For Worm Readers: I highly recommend finishing Worm before reading this, otherwise, you’ll be fine. I brief summary would be that RWBY is about a world in which monsters called Grimm ravage the world. The story focuses on four girls going to a school to learn to be Huntsmen; people who battle the Grimm. Except this is the Chibi version, so everything is fine and great. Only fluff and friendship remains.</p>
<p>For RWBY Watchers: Worm is a web serial about an introverted teenage girl with an unconventional superpower. Taylor goes out in costume to find escape from a deeply unhappy and frustrated civilian life, but her first attempt at taking down a supervillain sees her mistaken for one, thrusting her into the midst of the local ‘cape’ scene’s politics, unwritten rules, and ambiguous morals. Risking life and limb, Taylor faces the dilemma of having to do the wrong things for the right reasons. Her story leads her down the path of a villain who helps people, to a hero using people to prepare for an apocalypse, to becoming a monster sacrificing her body and mind, to save the world. Except this is her chibi version, so expect... whatever this is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOTHING WRONG HERE</strong>
</p><p>In the background, Team CRDL twitched in pain after being knocked out. Taylor walked forward, clapping dust off her hands from a job well done.</p><p>“Man, Taylor, you’re out of this world!” Ruby said, the rest of team RWBY nodding in agreement.</p><p>“I most certainly am from this world… I mean… Magic rocks that produce fire and ice are totally normal… and I am not from another universe…”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Quite.”</p><p>“Nothing to argue about in that statement.”</p><p>Taylor wiped her brow.</p><p>“Hey, guys. Sorry I’m late. I was in line for this book about whales in—” Blake began.</p><p>“Wow, that’s really interesting, Blake. But I don’t know anything about interdimensional space whales that give people superpowers,” Taylor cut in with a stilted voice.</p><p>“Well, yeah, that just sounds far-fetched,” Weiss remarked. “And oddly specific.”</p><p>“But it’s not really out of the ordinary,” Ruby commented.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Quite.”</p><p>“Can’t think of anything wrong about that.”</p><p>Taylor reached up to air the collar of her shirt, perspiration making it cling to her skin.</p><p>“Hey, you guys wanna watch the newest season of ‘Love Doves’?” Ruby proposed.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind watching it.”</p><p>Blake simply nodded.</p><p>“What’s ‘Love Doves’?” Taylor asked.</p><p>A collective gasp resonated from everyone but Taylor, even Team JNPR, who just popped around the corner, joining in on the disbelief.</p><p>“T-Taylor, you <em>don’t</em> know what ‘Love Doves’ is?” they accused.</p><p>“No. Never heard of it.” Everyone eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>“You know, it's about these doves with symbols on their bellies and they each represent aspects of friendship and love? Then each episode challenges one of those aspects to teach life-affirming lessons!” Ruby declared fondly.</p><p>“You… you mean like ‘Care Bears’?” Taylor responded quizzically.</p><p>Everyone was silence as they digested Taylor’s answer, then they all glanced at one another. Mutual understanding spreading on their faces.</p><p>“Taylor’s from another universe,” they all said in tandem.</p><p>“What? Nooooooooo. I’m not from a world of superheroes and villains, where giant monsters tried to decimate populations every few months. I can’t control insects, that’s craaaaaaazy. I wasn’t the warlord of a city too, that’s just ridiculous.” Taylor stopped to take a breath as she listed all the things that definitely didn’t happen. “I totally didn’t shoot a toddler either, that’s a no-no thing. Also, a god-like being didn’t go crazy and start killing billions and billions of people. And I didn’t enslave everyone to fight said being like puppets to die for my bidding. Then, I didn’t get shot twice in the head by someone who could literally accomplish anything they wanted with their superpower and then sent through a portal to this world, where Ruby found me.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. That all sounds ludicrous. HOWEVER, you’re obviously from another world because you haven’t watched a bunch of birds learn love and friendship together,” Jaune exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>“And what the hell are ‘Care Bears’? Bears don’t give a fuck, they’ll just fucking eat you,” Yang stated, shuddering from remembering a distant traumatic memory.</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <em>[Transition Scene: Ruby skips happily while dragging both Taylor and Weiss behind her, both of whom have expressions of annoyed defeat.]</em>
</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <strong>Friendship Rangers</strong>
</p><p>“Oh no! A giant Grimm is attacking the city!”</p><p>The news report quickly changed to a wide shot view of a massive Ursa, taller than most of the buildings, stomping through the streets of Vale.</p><p>“Quickly everyone, the Friendship Rangers are needed!” Ruby declared.</p><p>“Right!” three voices echoed confidently.</p><p>“Ranger Red!”</p><p>“Ranger White!”</p><p>“Ranger Black!”</p><p>“Ranger Yellow!”</p><p>Swirls of brilliant colors formed into existence and wrapped like ribbons around the girls, each blazing with their respective color. Another girl watched, unamused.</p><p>“…Ranger Gray…” Taylor muttered in the background of everyone else’s transformation sequences, instantly becoming Ranger Grey while the others were still spinning in the air majestically.</p><p>“Friendship Rangers, unite!” Red Ranger shouted and struck a pose along with all but one of the Rangers. “Alright team, we’re going to need the Friendship Engine to battle a Mega-Ursa of this size!”</p><p>A quiet sigh escaped Taylor’s lips as the other Rangers double-tapped their stylish Ranger Watches to summon their machines.</p><p>In the distance, a giant mechanical rose, snowflake, cat, dragon, and spider appeared.</p><p>Each Ranger was sucked up into their individual machines before they all started to transform to create a giant humanoid robot.</p><p>“Friendship Engine! Ready to roll out!” Ruby announced as the robots finished combining and then struck a pose.</p><p>“I still don’t get how a mechanical rose becomes a head and torso. Or how a snowflake, which has a different design each time for some reason, becomes a foot,” Taylor commented.</p><p>“Snowflakes each have entirely unique designs, of course it would be different each time,” Weiss answered.</p><p>“But it’s the same robot.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with a rose brilliantly blooming into a beautiful person?” Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“The way you said that, for one,” Taylor murmured.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem that hard to understand to me. Shouldn’t you be asking why the eight arms of your spider combine into one arm?” Yang questioned.</p><p>“No, that one’s not hard. All the legs just connect to form a thicker limb. Also, why am <em>I</em> the right arm?” Taylor asked frustratedly.</p><p>“Well, that was the Friendship Machine you got so…” Ruby said, clueless to the problem.</p><p>“You all really can’t see the problem with me being the <em>right </em>arm?” Taylor snapped.</p><p>“Why are you being like this? There’s a giant monster attacking the city! There isn’t some deep hidden meaning or theme behind who is which body part,” Weiss argued.</p><p>“What’s wrong with being the right arm? I’m the left arm and it’s not like that has anything to do with me personally,” Yang commented.</p><p>“Really? Then why is Blake’s machine a giant cat before it transforms?” Taylor questioned.</p><p>“What’s wrong with being a cat?!” Blake demanded furiously.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Taylor said sarcastically. “Maybe I should list all the reasons you did in your two-hour rant about civil injustice and racism you made as soon as you got the thing?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask about that… What was your problem with being a giant cat, anyway?” Yang asked curiously.</p><p>“Guys, hello? Giant monster?” Weiss interjected, pointing at the display of her machine that showed the Ursa playing jump-rope with a line of train cars.</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay. This is getting good,” Ruby said, before stuffing several handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, which all seemed to disappear instantly down her gullet. “Besides, they can’t show people dying anyway, and it’s never brought up afterward, so it doesn’t really matter. If it doesn’t happen on screen, then it doesn’t count.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?!” Weiss yelled frantically.</p><p>“Like, I would get that it would be a problem if you were like a cat Faunus or something,” Yang said offhandedly.</p><p>“Then how is it okay for me to be the right arm?” Taylor interjected to deaf ears.</p><p>“W-w-which I am not, by the way. Right, totally normal human person here,” Blake retorted totally convincingly.</p><p>“Woah, Blake, there’s nothing wrong with being a Faunus,” Yang replied disappointedly.</p><p>“Yeah, Blake. It’s the Friendship Rangers, not Friendship Rangers-except-for-Faunus. I thought you were better than this,” Ruby stated sadly.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m on the same team with someone with such bias against the Faunus,” Weiss huffed.</p><p>Blake blinked several times and then the Friendship Engine was sent reeling forward as its left leg detached from its body.</p><p>“No! There can’t be friendship if we split apart!” Ruby shouted melodramatically.</p><p>“Quick, Taylor, use one of your spider’s legs to make up for our lost limb!” Weiss suggested.</p><p>“That’s. Not. How. It. Works. I just said, all the spider’s legs connect together-” Taylor started.</p><p>“It’ll be tough since you’ll have to use two controllers to guide both limbs. But we believe in you!” Ruby cut in.</p><p>Taylor blinked and looked down in shock as the console in front of her opened up to reveal another controller joystick, on the <em>right</em> side of the original one. Taylor blinked a few more times before the Friendship Engine’s right arm detached from the body.</p><p>Luckily, Penny came by and killed the giant Grimm as the Friendship Engine stumbled because of its lost leg and then fell again when it tried to push itself back up with its missing arm.</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <em>[Transition Scene: Blake chases after a butterfly, trying to swat at it playfully while Taylor stands in the background controlling the bug.]</em>
</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <strong>Commodore Blake Part 1</strong>
</p><p>The young Ruby Rose was falling.</p><p>An iceberg followed after her as the fractured remains of one of Weiss’s massive Dust attacks were struck with the full force of a flaming Yang.</p><p>“Ruby!” Yang shouted as she watched her sister plummeted towards the ground.</p><p>Two blasts from her gauntlets sent Yang flying to catch Ruby, but she was too late, as a blur of grey caught the red reaper from the air.</p><p>With only one arm, Taylor caught Ruby by hugging her close to her body, cradling her as they both landed safely.</p><p>“You okay, Ruby?” Taylor asked, gently freeing the younger girl from their embrace.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Thanks for catching me,” Ruby responded with a thankful smile.</p><p>“Just try not to make a habit of standing on platforms that are exploding or crumbling,” Taylor remarked with an upward twitch of her lips.</p><p>“I’ll try not to. Besides, I know you’ll catch me if things go bad,” Ruby said sincerely.</p><p>“If everything is fine, are we okay to continue our spar?” Weiss asked.</p><p>“Yeah, as long as… Blake?” Yang started, trailing off as she noticed her partner staring at Taylor and Ruby while furiously typing on her Scroll.</p><p>Blake couldn’t let this opportunity slip, not when all this <em>magic</em> was happening in front of her. She frowned as Taylor and Ruby widened the distance between them with a step, to give each other personal space.</p><p>“Blake?” Weiss probed, trying to get the Faunus’s attention to no avail.</p><p>Blake was currently looking back over what she had been able to get down before the two ruined the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Innocence; to love is to see it die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young woman looked up at her savior, her friend, and teammate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black strands of wavy hair brushed through the air with the breeze as concern, hidden behind a protective wall of ice, shined within Taylor’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment, the girl saw how beautiful her teammate was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then again, everything was beautiful in Ruby’s rose-colored world. But in this moment, through the scars and pain, she glimpsed Taylor in her truest moment; someone who had come to her rescue, because that’s who Taylor was, deep down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taylor's arm ran along Ruby back, with her hand cupped around the younger girl’s slender neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment, neither of them breathed. Their landing position had left them mere inches from one other and they both knew that the other would feel their breath if they let it out. Yet, both took in the intimacy of safety they felt with one another.</em>
</p><p>If they had only gone on for a bit longer, Blake would have been able to get some good dialogue down too.</p><p>“Blake!” Yang yelled from beside her, giving Blake’s arm a jab as she did.</p><p>“What?!” Blake yelped, unaware of how close Yang had gotten.</p><p>“You just spaced out. Wouldn’t answer us,” Yang stated. “Hell, you were so focused and still, you didn’t notice the butterfly that landed on your shoulder.”</p><p>Blake looked to her right and saw the yellow-winged butterfly sitting unnaturally docile on her shoulder.</p><p>“Taylor?” Ruby’s voice hinted at cautious concern.</p><p>Everyone looked toward Taylor and saw her eyes slightly wider than normal, which made it so the slight twitch one of them had was all the more noticeable.</p><p>“Taylor, did you just catch whatever Blake had? Cause you just zoned out too,” Yang asked.</p><p>“Hmmmm, no. Sorry. Let’s get back to the spar,” Taylor declared as she visibly shook herself out of her stunned state.</p><p>“By the way, what were you writing, Blake?” Weiss inquired as they all started to walk toward a less damaged section of the practice arena to resume their bout.</p><p>“Nothing! Just had a burst of inspiration that ran through my head, so I needed to jot it down,” Blake responded a little too quickly, cheeks slightly reddening. The response caused Taylor to trip a bit.</p><p>“I see, but maybe save it for when we aren’t in a battle?” Weiss suggested with an undertone of reproach.</p><p>“S-sure. Of course. I’ll save it for later…” Blake replied, not noticing Taylor’s gaze.</p><p>Blake smirked inwardly. Even if she couldn’t write now, she knew that more magic would happen. All she had to do was wait.</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <em>[Transition Scene: Taylor is dragging Nora across the floor by a foot as Nora’s fingers drag across the ground.]</em>
</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>
  <strong>Taylor-Face Apocalypse</strong>
</p><p>The door to Team RWBY’s room burst open to reveal a panting, frightened Nora.</p><p>“Guys! You have to help me! Where is the best place to hide from Taylor? She keeps making that <em>face</em> while trying to get me to work on that… boring… homework…” Nora’s blustering request ground to a halt as she looked at the faces of those in the room.</p><p>Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, all turned slowly to face her, expressions devoid of emotion. Blank masks that hid everything, except small tinges of disappointment and judgment that could cut you like knives.</p><p>
  <em>The Taylor-Face.</em>
</p><p>Nora took two trembling steps back. “N-no… H-how?”</p><p>“What seems to be the problem, Nora? That paper is important for your understanding of team dynamics when facing flying Grimm. Are you going to endanger your team just because you can’t take some time to work on it?” Weiss asked passively, yet each word was a blow that crashed into Nora.</p><p>“I-It’s i-impossible. You... you’re even <em>talking </em>like her?” Nora questioned, horror shaking the syllables. “Is it contagious?” Her dread and fear doubled at the possibility.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Nora? Are you trying to be a burden to your team? You didn’t answer Weiss’s question,” Ruby intoned in a shockingly similar manner to Weiss <em>and</em> to Taylor.</p><p>“I’m sorry friends! I was too late to save you!” Nora proclaimed in anguish as she slammed the door and bolted to her own room.</p><p>“Guys! Something happened to… Team… RWBY…” Nora started before she took in the faces of Jaune and Pyrrha.</p><p>Both didn’t look up from their work as they sat at their desks, as if they knew where she was and what she was doing. The same scary way Taylor did.</p><p>“What seems to be the problem with Team RWBY?” Pyrrha asked blankly.</p><p>With minimal movement, Pyrrha turned to Nora.</p><p>There was no reaction, no inclination of any kind on her face. It was the face of Taylor.</p><p>“I was too late…” Nora murmured sorrowfully, tears brimming in her eyes at the loss of her friends.</p><p>“Too late for what? Obviously not that paper we have due tomorrow, since you were going to work on that with Taylor. Right, Nora?” Jaune inquired. His own motions were just as still and abnormally precise as Pyrrha’s were.</p><p>“Noooooooooo!” Nora screamed as she collapsed to her knees, punching the floor. “Wait." She froze with realization. “Where’s Ren?”</p><p>“Ren went to meet up with Taylor in the library, he might already be there by now,” Pyrrha stated.</p><p>“No! I have to get there before it’s too late!” Nora exclaimed and sprinted down the halls.</p><p>As she ran, she looked left and saw Blake, sitting with a book. Then she saw Blake’s face and recoiled in recognition.</p><p>“No! Everyone’s getting infected with seriousness and soon they’re just going to look at me with those awful, judging eyes that make me feel bad for not doing boring things!” Nora mourned out loud, sniffling at the loss of another friend as she left Blake behind.</p><p>Nora continued her journey, only to see that the infection had spread far more than she realized.</p><p>Team TIGR, faces blank as slates. Team CFVY, no more emotion than a broom handle. Even Team CRDL were sitting together silently, working on an assignment.</p><p>“No! I don’t wanna have a super serious face for the rest of my life! I want to have fun at least sometimes!” Nora cried out as she finally reached the library, only to be stopped by a sharp command.</p><p>“Miss Valkyrie, no running in the halls!” Professor Goodwitch snapped from down the corridor.</p><p>Nora flinched back and covered her face with her arms to block her view of the professor.</p><p>“No! Not the Glynda-face! It’s. Just. As. Bad!” Nora sobbed.</p><p>“Sorry, Professor Goodwitch. I’ll… <em>take</em> <em>care</em> of her,” the source of the epidemic spoke as the door to the library opened.</p><p>“See that you do, Taylor,” Professor Goodwitch stated, leaving young Nora to her doom.</p><p>“Please don’t… I don’t wanna have Taylor-face!” Nora bawled.</p><p>“You will Nora. <em>Everyone</em> will.” Shadows loomed behind her, nearby curtains drawing shut on their own. “But I can make it stop. All you have to do is finish that paper today and I’ll change everyone back,” Taylor declared sinisterly, the demoness showing her true colors at long last.</p><p>“I will never give in!” Nora shouted defiantly.</p><p>“Oh, but what about your precious Ren?” Taylor asked in a sickly-sweet voice, making a dramatic sweeping gesture spoiled by her lack of arm.</p><p>“R-Ren?” Nora echoed as the boy stepped out from behind Taylor. He had <em>the face. </em>“NOOOOO! He’s slightly more emotionless than he was before!" Nora fell to her knees. "Taylor, you fiend! You devil!”</p><p>Ren sighed.</p><p>“Even his sighs are lifeless! Well, more so than before." Nora shuddered before her shoulders fell. "Fine… you win…”</p><p>“Perfect, head on over to the back table and we’ll join you there,” Taylor instructed.</p><p>“Okay…” Nora droned as she sadly shuffled her way into the library.</p><p>“How did that work?” Taylor asked incredulously.</p><p>“You just need to know what motivates her,” Ren replied with a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Episode 1 End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Praise be to PastelStoic and Juff, for looking over whatever this was. Something, something, I’d murder for you, something, something.</p>
<p>I originally wrote this in June of 2019. Haven't really edited it since. It's my first attempt at writing 3rd person and comedy ever, so I hope you enjoy this very very weird experiment. Very infrequent updates. Probably only between arcs of the main series or if I catch a funny bug. Or, at least, what I think is funny. </p>
<p>I guess Taylor can see perfectly through her bugs for this. </p>
<p>The transition scenes are from RWBY Chibi.</p>
<p>None of this is canon to Remnant of a Worm. If you thought it was, please see a doctor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>